


"I’m sorry I messed up"

by yikesola



Series: fmdin2020 [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2014, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil pulls out his phone after it buzzes again and sees two strings of exclamation points sent from Dan. He texts back a string of question marks.A fic about guilt and gravity.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: fmdin2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995946
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	"I’m sorry I messed up"

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Most Days in November*, Dialogue Prompt: I’m sorry I messed up
> 
> *and yes december too, fight me

Phil’s phone buzzes in his pocket as he makes his way to pick up some black hair dye among other non-essentials. If he happens to get some sweets on the way while enjoying the clear day, it’s nobody’s business. 

He pulls out his phone after it buzzes again and sees two strings of exclamation points sent from Dan. He texts back a string of question marks and waits before huddling among the group of people eager to cross the street. Dan texts back, _i fucked up_

Phil sends an even longer string of question marks. Flashes of burnt down apartment buildings or amputated and still-wriggling Dan legs flash in his mind. 

Dan sends a photo of what once was their camera lens. Now it’s two, maybe three separate pieces. From what Phil can see in the picture, it almost looks intentional. Almost looks like the cover was supposed to come off like that. But he’s handled the lens enough times to know that it doesn’t. 

_i’m sorry i messed up :(_ Dan texts. _i’m the Worst_

Phil calls Dan instead of texting again. “You’re not the worst,” he says as soon as the call is picked up, before Dan can start apologizing again. 

“I am though!” Dan sounds frazzled but not entirely panicked. He almost sounds pre-panicked. Which is a relief for Phil because he’s had plenty of practise untangling that knot. “Our actual job is making videos and they’re going to look like shit now.” 

“Look, it’s a miracle my clumsy ass wasn’t the one to break it,” Phil says. The light has changed and people are walking but he’s still stood out of the way. 

“I didn’t break it with my ass…” Dan says quietly. Phil knows he’s trying not to smile. Knows he still wants to be mad at himself. 

“How’d you break it, then?”

“I dunno, man. Gravity?” 

Dan does let himself laugh then, but only because Phil laughed first. Phil knows that order of operations. And he can just see Dan’s hand waving in the air as though to represent the guilty _gravity_. 

“Okay so I’m filing the lawsuit to gravity?” 

“Shut up,” Dan whines. There’s a thud. Phil thinks he’s thrown himself into the sofa crease. He joins the reforming group of people waiting for the light to change again. 

“Well, clearly we need to make them pay! They can’t keep getting away with trying to ruin our careers like this.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Should I get a glue stick while I’m out?” 

“Be mad at me! I broke the lens, I was irresponsible,” Dan whines. “I was being stupid, value of a dollar, blah blah blah.” 

“Nope, sorry, guilt machine broke. All I have in stock is empathy and _It’ll-be-okay_ smooches.” 

“Can you check in the back?” 

“Hmm, just some expired _It’s not a big deal_.” 

“Okay…” Dan sighs. “Well, try to muster up some petty anger before you get home.” 

“I’ll do my best. I dunno if Boots carries it.” Phil smiles, finally crossing the street. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/638798991607382016/im-sorry-i-messed-up) !


End file.
